


alice and bella

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight headcanons - couples [7]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Memory, PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: headcanons of alice and bella's relationship





	alice and bella

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

alice lay frozen on the bed. her eyes were open, staring straight ahead but seeing nothing. bella was calling her name, trying to get her attention.

“alice? alice. alice!” she called laying a soft hand on alice’s shoulder the third time she said her name. at the touch, alice jolted out of her trance, running across the room until she was on the opposite wall from the bed. bella sat, leaning against the headboard, her hand still held out from where it had been resting on alice’s shoulder just a moment ago.

“bella?” alice gasped out, her voice strangled.

“i’m right here,” bella said, not moving from the bed. alice got like this sometimes, when certain memories would plaque her. she may not remember certain things, but the trauma was still there. sometimes, she would get trapped in the future, unable to move, unable to see or respond to anything around there. she would search all different versions of the future, again and again, looking for anything she could do or say that would change it. afraid that any small move she made would change the future for the worse. scared that she would see something bad she couldn’t prevent. scared that she would be blamed for any bad things, because she should have been able to prevent them. it wasn’t her fault. it wasn’t her fault.

alice begins to slowly make her way back to the bed, taking each step with care. it’s almost a full minute before she’s crossed the ten feet between the far wall and the footboard. another thirty second pass before she reaches the headboard, still standing. she doesn’t move to get onto the bed. she doesn’t say anything. bell shifts so she’s sitting on the edge, right next to where alice is standing.

“alice. what happened?” she asked, afraid to reach out in comfort. it might send alice away again. bella can’t help her if she runs, and bella hopes she won’t run if she doesn’t frighten her. “was it a vision? what’s going to happen?” she asks, trying to pry the information out of her. alice usually tells her, but sometimes it takes a moment for her to process, to come back to reality and answer the questions.

“it wasn’t a vision,” alice says slowly, shifting to sit on the bed and leaning into bella’s shoulder. slowly, bella lifts her arm and rests it around alice’s shoulders. she pauses a moment, checking that it’s okay before pulling alice closer to her. 

“then what was it?” bella asks softly.

“a memory,” alice says, shuddering as she sees flashes of it again. bella pulls her closer, pushing the thoughts away. “i was in the asylum...” alice continued, the words coming out  
slowly as she struggled to say them. she fell silent again; bella waited for her to continue before realizing she wouldn’t.

“you don’t need to tell me if you can’t,” bella said, adjusting their bodies so she could look at alice. “i don’t need to know the specifics to help you feel better. just know that i’m here. i’m always here,” she added, before leaning in to place a soft kiss to alice’s forehead. alice pulled her closer, kissing her on the lips before burying her face in her neck and inhaling deeply. 

“they were hurting me,” alice said, her voice muffled against bella’s chest. bella flinched at the words. she knew vaguely what alice had been through, had heard some of the stories and assumed the rest, filling in the gaps from what she had learned about asylums during that time. “i would struggle. trying to pull away. but they would just grip me tighter, until they could strap me in,” alice went on, beginning to panic as the memories threatened to swallow her. she shook against bella, her breath coming in quick bursts. she reached a hand to her chest, sure she would be able to feel her heart trying to beat out of it until she realized her heart was done beating. 

“hey, hey,” bella said, softly running her hands up and down alice’s back. the action was a simple one, but it was something that could help ground alice. the simple, gentle touch would bring her back, erase memories of touches that weren’t so gentle. “they can’t hurt you anymore,” bella murmured over and over, until alice’s slim body stopped shaking and bella heard her breathing return to normal. they didn’t move for the rest of the night, bella eventually falling asleep with alice in her arms.


End file.
